


The Great Pretenders

by Karpatenpferd



Category: Tatort
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Male-Female Friendship, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 05:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20040634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karpatenpferd/pseuds/Karpatenpferd
Summary: Wenn man die Kuppelversuche seiner Schwester satt hat, braucht man ein Alibi. Und wenn das Alibi ebenfalls ein Alibi brauchen kann, führt man ein hübsches Laienschauspiel auf.Was aber, wenn hinter dem Schauspiel eine Menge Wahrheit steckt?





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Sodale, nun bin ich aus dem Urlaub zurück und habe einige Geschichten im Gepäck, die ich am schönsten Platz der Welt in absoluter Ruhe, bei Wasserplätschern und Wein verzapft habe ;-)
> 
> Hier serviere ich euch die erste davon, inklusive einer Warnung: 
> 
> Irgendwie kann ich grade nicht so gut Thiel/Boerne schreiben, dafür umso besser Boerne/Alberich. T/B bleibt trotzdem mein OTP, aber B/A schreibt sich grad einfach leichter...
> 
> Also, be prepared für einige Boerne/Alberich Fics. 
> 
> An meinem Mehrteiler habe ich ziemlich exakt drei Sätze weitergeschrieben... Das dauert also noch.

„Alberich, ich brauche ihre Hilfe.“

Sie legte die Knochensäge beiseite und sah ihn an. 

„Sie brauchen meine Hilfe?“

Er nickte.

„Dringend. Sie müssen mich zu einer Feier begleiten.“

Sein Blick war fast flehend.

„So, muss ich das?“

„Ja, ich weiß nicht, wen ich sonst fragen soll.“

„Und um was für eine Feier handelt es sich?“

Er schob seine Brille auf der Nase zurecht und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. 

„Nun, es ist eine Familienfeier. Der Geburtstag meiner Schwester.“

Sie zog die Stirn kraus.

„Und weshalb sollte ich Sie da begleiten?“

Wieder stieg er von einem Bein aufs andere. 

„Na ja, sie müssten meine...“ Er stockte. „Sie müssten meine Freundin spielen.“

Er herzhaftes Lachen erfüllte das Allerheiligste.

„Ich soll was?“

„Hanne versucht permanent mich zu verkuppeln. Mit einer ihrer Freundinnen. Und da habe ich ihr gesagt, dass ich wieder liiert bin. Tja und nun ist sie der Meinung, dass ihr Geburtstag genau der richtige Rahmen ist, um meine Angebetete kennenzulernen.“

Silke schüttelte den Kopf.

„Und da denken Sie ausgerechnet an mich?“

Er nickte und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 

„Bitte, nur dieser einer Abend. Danach werden sie Hanne nie wiedersehen und alles geht weiter wie bisher. Sie müssen mich auch nicht küssen oder so. Ein bisschen Händchen halten reicht schon aus.“

Unter der Hand auf ihrer Schulter begann es zu kribbeln. 

„Das nimmt uns keiner ab. Außerdem kennt Ihre Nichte mich doch.“

„Das macht doch nichts. Es kann sich seit damals ja etwas zwischen uns geändert haben.“  
Sie spürte eine weitere Hand, diesmal auf ihrer anderen Schulter. 

„Ich weiß nicht.“

Jetzt zog Boerne alle Register und ging vor ihr in die Knie. Seine Hände immer noch auf ihren Schultern. 

„Bitte, Alberich. Ich revanchiere mich auch.“

Sie seufzte.

„Sie revanchieren sich also?“

Ein Nicken.

„Gut, ich machs. Unter einer Bedingung. Sie begleiten mich zu meinem nächsten Klassentreffen.“

„Als ihr Freund?“

„Als mein Freund.“

Er nickte wieder und drückte ihre Schultern. 

„Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Wann ist Ihr Klassentreffen?“

„Samstag in zwei Wochen. Der Geburtstag?“

„Nächsten Samstag.“

Sie streckte ihm die Hand hin und er ergriff sie.

„Abgemacht?“

„Abgemacht.“


	2. Der Geburtstag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Partytime ;-)

Gerade hatte er auf den Klingelknopf gedrückt, da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür.  
Fast verschlug es ihm die Sprache, aber er schaffte es, ein „Guten Abend, Alberich“ zu murmeln.

Wo war sie denn hin, seine Eloquenz, für die er so bekannt war?

Das war doch nur seine Assistentin, die da vor ihm stand. 

In einem schwarzen Cocktailkleid, auf dem Pailletten schimmerten und mit Schuhen, die mit Sicherheit waffenscheinpflichtig waren. Ihr Haar war kunstvoll hochgesteckt und sie trug etwas mehr Make-up als er es von ihr gewohnt war.

Sie sah großartig aus. Wenn das Hanne nicht beeindrucken würde, dann wusste er es auch nicht.

„Sie sehen toll aus.“ 

Sie lächelte und wirkte ein wenig verlegen. 

„Danke. Ich hole noch eben meine Tasche, dann können wir los.“

Kurze Zeit später saßen sie in Boernes Wagen und waren auf dem Weg zur Geburtstagsfeier seiner Schwester. 

„Also gut, ab jetzt dann Silke und Karl-Friedrich, in Ordnung?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Silke und Karl.“

Er nickte. 

So hatten sie es abgesprochen. Eine ganze Mittagspause lang hatten sie eine Geschichte konstruiert und den Rahmen für den heutigen Abend festgelegt.  
Die besten Lügen waren ja bekanntlich die, die der Wahrheit einigermaßen nahe kamen und so hatten sie beschlossen, auf Nachfrage zu erzählen, dass sie vor einiger Zeit damit begonnen hatten, auch außerhalb der Arbeit Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Und dann war es eben gekommen wie es hatte kommen müssen. Sie hatten sich verliebt und nun waren sie ein Paar.

Sie würden heute Abend ein bisschen Händchen halten, ein paar nette Dinge über den jeweils anderen sagen und sich ansonsten einfach benehmen wie erwachsene Menschen sich eben benahmen. Schließlich waren sie keine Teenager mehr und sicher würden weder Hanne noch die übrigen Gäste wildes Geknutsche erwarten. 

„Wir kriegen das schon hin, oder?“

Sie schaute zu ihm herüber. 

„Wenn Sie mich nicht versehentlich Alberich nennen.“

„Ja und wenn _DU_ mich nicht versehentlich siezt.“  
Beide mussten sie lachen.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass das auch nach hinten losgehen kann?“

Er hob die Schultern.

„Jetzt müssen wir da durch.“

Er sah zu ihr herüber und war unglaublich froh, dass sie ihm diesen Gefallen tat.  
Hannes Kuppelversuche waren in der letzten Zeit fast unerträglich geworden. Bei jeder Gelegenheit stellte sie ihm Freundinnen und Kolleginnen vor, von denen sie dachte, dass sie ganz hervorragend zu ihm passen würden.  
Keine einzige dieser Frauen hatte ihn auch nur im Mindesten interessiert. Im Gegenteil, eine war uninteressanter als die andere gewesen. Und wenn sie nicht ganz uninteressant gewesen waren, so hatte es etwas anderes gegeben, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte, sich zu verabreden.

Aber damit würde es jetzt ein Ende haben. Und bis zu Hannes nächster Geburtstagsfeier, so diese denn überhaupt in Münster stattfinden würde, würde genügend Zeit ins Land ziehen, um sich zu überlegen, wie er aus dieser Lügengeschichte wieder heraus kam. 

Er parkte den Wagen vor dem Lokal, das seine Schwester für die Feier gemietet hatte. Natürlich handelte es sich um eine der gehobenen Münsteraner Adressen.  
Warf man ihm schon regelmäßig vor, er sei versnobt, so setzte Hanne dem Ganzen doch immer wieder die Krone auf.

Er stieg aus, öffnete die Beifahrertür und streckte Silke die Hand entgegen. 

„Darf ich bitten, mein Schatz?“ 

Er zwinkerte ihr zu und grinste wie ein Schuljunge, der im Begriff war, den Streich seines Lebens zu spielen. 

„Aber sicher, Liebling.“

Sie spielte mit, ergriff seine Hand und ließ sich aus dem Wagen helfen. 

Hand in Hand schritten sie zum Eingang. 

Es fühlte sich gut an. Ihre Hand in seiner. Er sah auf ihre Hände und fragte sich, wann er zuletzt jemandes Hand gehalten hatte. Das war lange her. 

Drinnen wurden sie als erstes von Betty begrüßt.

„KF, schön, dass du da bist!“ 

Sie fiel ihm um den Hals und er schloss sie in die Arme.

„Ah, da ist ja meine Lieblingsnichte.“

Sie löste sich und sah ihn tadelnd an.

„Ich bin deine einzige Nichte.“  
Dann wand sie sich an Silke.

„Hallo Frau Haller, schön, Sie wiederzusehen. Ich hab ja damals schon gedacht, dass sie gut zu KF passen würden.“

Silke lächelte.

„Hallo Betty. Tja, da wusstest du wohl mehr als wir. Nicht wahr Karl?“

Sie warf ihm einen verliebten Blick zu, der dafür sorgte, dass ihm ein kleines bisschen warm unterm Hemdkragen wurde. Wenn das so weiterging, dann würde ihnen jeder ihr kleines Laienschauspiel abkaufen. 

„Da ist ja mein Bruderherz mit seiner reizenden Begleitung.“

Hanne betrat die Bühne und Boernes Herz beschleunigte unweigerlich seinen Rhythmus. 

„Hanne, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag.“

Er umarmte seine Schwester in einer steifen, ungelenken Bewegung. 

„Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?“

Und wie er das wollte.

„Aber sicher. Hanne, dass ist Silke Haller. Silke, meine Schwester Hanne.“

Hanne streckte Silke die Hand entgegen und musterte sie. Er rechnete mit irgendeinem unpassenden Kommentar und wappnete sich bereits für einen Konter, doch es passierte nichts dergleichen.

„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen, Silke.“

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Danke für die Einladung und alles Gute zum Geburtstag.“

Die erste Hürde war genommen. Er hatte Silke seiner Schwester vorgestellt und es war gut gelaufen. Sein Herzschlag beruhigte sich langsam wieder.

Er griff wieder nach Silkes Hand und gemeinsam betraten sie den Festsaal. 

Hier und da stellte er sie vor, mit dem ein oder anderen hielten sie Smalltalk. Er hielt ihre Hand und legte hin und wieder einen Arm um ihre Schultern. 

Als das Essen serviert wurde, nahmen sie gegenüber von Hanne und deren Familie Platz und er war sich sicher, dass spätestens nach dem Nachtisch das Kreuzverhör beginnen würde. 

Und genau so war es.

„Nun, Silke, erzählen Sie doch mal. Wie kommt es, dass sie sich auf meinen Bruder eingelassen haben. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er unbedingt ein Chef zum verlieben ist.“

Das war typisch für seine Schwester, dass sie versuchte ihn schlecht zu machen. 

Doch zu seiner Überraschung nahm Silke Hanne gleich den Wind aus den Segeln.

„Und wie er das ist.“ 

Sie lächelte ihm zu.

„Wissen Sie, Hanne, Ihr Bruder hat mich von Anfang an nie auf meine Größe reduziert. Er hat mich nie bemitleidet und mich immer respektiert. Das geht mir nicht oft so.“

Hanne sagte nichts, dafür sprach Silke weiter.

„Tja und irgendwann, da habe ich gemerkt, dass ich ihn eben nicht nur als Chef schätze.“

Er spürte ihren Kopf an seiner Schulter und fragte sich, ob in ihren Worten womöglich ein Funken Wahrheit liegen könnte. Im nächsten Moment schalt er sich selbst für diesen Gedanken. Das war ja vollkommener Blödsinn, dass Alberich in ihm je mehr sehen würde als ihren Chef. 

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Sie ihn ertragen, aber ich freue mich. Für Sie und für KF.“

Hanne hatte ihnen gerade so etwas wie ihren Segen gegeben. Alles lief nach Plan. Silke bewegte sich auf dem Boerne'schen Parkett mit sicheren Schritten und er spürte, dass an diesem Abend nichts schief gehen würde. 

Während er kurz seinen Gedanken nachgehangen hatte, hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass Betty Silke in Beschlag genommen hatte und die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft waren. Im selben Augenblick erspähte er an einem der anderen Tische einen alten Bekannten.

Er stand auf und ging hinüber. 

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?“

Der Mann, etwa in Boernes Alter, drehte sich um.

„KF, alter Haudegen, hab dich gar nicht gesehen.“

Boerne streckte dem Mann die Hand entgegen.

„Wie geht’s dir, Paul?“

„Ach, ich kann nicht klagen. Nur mit den Frauen läufts nicht so. Aber das kennst du ja.“

Wenn das mal keine Steilvorlage war.

„Nein, um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich da nicht mehr mitreden. Ich bin wieder in festen Händen.“

Die Augen seines Gegenüber weiteten sich. 

„Oho, hört, hört. Ist sie hier?“

Er nickte und schaute zu Silke, die immer noch mit Betty sprach. Sie schien sich wohlzufühlen.

„Da drüben, neben Betty.“  
Er beobachtete den Blick seines Bekannten, der irgendwo zwischen Faszination und Amüsement einzuordnen war.

_„Das_ ist _deine_ Freundin? KF, du hattest ja schon immer einen extravaganten Geschmack, aber _das_ hätte ich dir nun nicht zugetraut.“

Bevor Boerne etwas erwidern konnte, fing er Silkes Blick ein und bat sie stumm um Hilfe.  
Sie lächelte, wandte sich dann aber wieder Betty zu. 

„Ja, das ist meine Freundin. Sie mag nicht sehr groß sein, aber sie ist großartig. Klug, wunderschön und überaus engagiert in ihrem Beruf.“

Das war nun ein bisschen aggressiver aus ihm herausgesprudelt, als er geplant hatte.

„Schon gut, ich wollte eigentlich nur sagen, dass ich dir eine so hübsche Frau gar nicht zugetraut hätte.“

Er wusste, dass Paul log und dass er mit Sicherheit etwas über Silkes Größe hatte sagen wollen, aber scheinbar hatten seine Worte so überzeugend geklungen, dass der andere sich nicht mehr traute einen Kommentar abzugeben.  
In diesem Moment sah er, wie Silke aufstand, Betty anlachte und dann zu ihn herüber kam. Endlich!

Plötzlich waren da Hände auf seinen Schultern und bildete sich ein, einen Kuss aufs Haar gedrückt zu bekommen. Da war sie wieder zurück, die Wärme unter seinem Hemdkragen, begleitet von einem Kribbeln im Bauch. Was war denn bloß mit ihm los? Schließlich war das doch nur Alberich. 

„Willst du mir deinen Freund nicht vorstellen?“ 

Ihre Worte holten ihn zurück in die Wirklichkeit. 

„Doch, sicher. Silke, dass ist Paul Lind, ein Bekannter von früher. Paul, darf ich vorstellen? Silke Haller, die schönste Frau, die Münster zu bieten hat.“

„Und die kleinste.“

Sie lachte und streckte Paul die Hand entgegen. Ihr Selbstbewusstsein überraschte ihn immer wieder. Sie machte ihre geringe Größe mit so viel Witz und Selbstironie wett, dass es ihn wirklich beeindruckte.

Er hatte sich schön öfter gefragt, wie es wohl für sie gewesen war, aufzuwachsen und immer wieder damit konfrontiert zu werden, dass man anders war. Dass man nicht der Norm entsprach.  
Doch wer tat das überhaupt? Und wer legte diese Normen fest? 

Er selbst hatte sich immer an die Normen gehalten, die ihm seine Eltern aufdiktiert hatten. Er hatte sich gefügt, getan, was man ihm sagte. Dabei wäre es so oft so gerne einfach ausgebrochen. Ausgebrochen aus diesen Normen, diesen Grenzen. So richtig gelungen war es ihm nie. Stattdessen hatte er eine Fassade errichtet, die meist erfolgreich das zu verstecken vermochte, was er sich eigentlich wünschte.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Silke. Sicher hatte sie einstecken müssen. Anders als bei der Arbeit mit ihm. Böse, hässliche Worte. Worte die verletzten und deren Narben nie verschwanden. Narben, wie er sie ebenfalls hatte.  
„Schön, Sie kennenzulernen Paul. Leider muss ich Ihnen Karl entführen.“

Nichts lieber als das. Er stand auf und sie nahm ihn bei der Hand. Durch eine Hintertür betraten sie die Terrasse des Lokals. 

„Was gibt’s denn? Ist irgendwas nicht in Ordnung?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Alles bestens. Ich hatte ein nettes Gespräch mit Betty.“

„Und weshalb wollten Sie mich dann alleine sprechen?“

Sie lachte und nahm seine Hände. 

„Ganz einfach, weil frisch verliebte Paare hin und wieder ein paar Minuten alleine verbringen.“ 

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie verschwörerisch flüsterte. 

„Und weil wahrscheinlich gerade alle Augen auf uns gerichtet sind, sollten Sie mich jetzt in den Arm nehmen.“

Sie zog wirklich alle Register, damit die Geburtstagsgesellschaft ihnen das verliebte Paar abnahm.  
Natürlich spielte er mit.

Er schloss die Arme um sie und begann sie sanft im Takt der Musik, die von drinnen auf die Terrasse drang, hin und her zu wiegen. 

Obwohl ihr Größenunterschied enorm war, fühlte es sich so passend an, mit ihr zu tanzen. 

Sie hatte sie Arme um ihn geschlungen und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. Schwach nahm er den Geruch ihres Parfüms wahr und dieses Gefühl, das plötzlich in ihm aufkam, machte ihm fast ein bisschen Angst. 

„Wollen wir langsam wieder reingehen?“

Alles in ihm wollte hier draußen bleiben. Mir ihr alleine tanzen. 

„Ja, lass uns wieder reingehen.“

Das Du war ihm mit einem Mal ganz leicht über die Lippen gekommen und er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust wieder zum Sie überzugehen. 

Drinnen hatten sich mittlerweile Grüppchen gebildet, die entweder an den Tischen saßen oder vereinzelt im Raum standen. 

Eine Frau winkte ihnen zu. 

„Achtung, dass ist eine von Hannes Freundinnen, mit denen sie mich verkuppeln wollte. Wenn es nach Hanne geht, war sie unsterblich in mich verliebt.“

Silke griff nach seiner Hand und er kam nicht umhin zu denken, dass es etwas besitzergreifendes hatte.

„KF, wie schön dich zu sehen.“

Ohne auf Silke zu achten machte die Frau einen Schritt nach vorn und drückte Boerne einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

Er hörte, wie Silke sich räusperte. 

Die Frau reagierte nicht. 

„Hanne hat schon erzählt, dass du in Begleitung hier bist. Wo ist denn die Glückliche.“ 

Suchend sah sie sich im Raum um und übersah Silke dabei absichtlich. 

Obwohl er ein Meister darin war jederzeit die Contenance zu wahren, wäre ihm bei diesem unverschämten und dümmlichen Verhalten fast der Kragen geplatzt.

„Die Glückliche ist hier unten.“

Silke klang wütend und er war einmal mehr beeindruckt.

„Aber um hier hin zu schauen, müssten Sie ja von Ihrem hohen Ross runter kommen.“

Nun richtete die Frau den Blick auf Silke. 

„Ach Sie sind das, ja? Was sind Sie? Ein Appetithäppchen, bis er etwas Richtiges bekommt?“

Das war zu viel. 

„Macht dich dein verletzter Stolz so unverschämt, Patricia? Glaub mir, Silke hat dir eine Menge voraus. Stil und Klasse, vom Intellekt will ich gar nicht erst anfangen, das würde dich nur überfordern.“ 

Sie funkelte ihn an und er wollte noch nachsetzen, doch wieder war es Silke die in den Ring stieg.

„Wissen Sie, Delikatessen sind bekanntlich eher klein. Und Männer mit Stil ziehen für gewöhnlich Delikatessen zähen, verbitterten Puten vor.“

Mit diesen Worten dreht sie sich um und zog ihn hinter sich her. Patricia blieb mit offenem Mund zurück. 

Sein Mund hatte ebenfalls kurz offen gestanden, als er Silkes Worte gehört hatte. Thiel würde jetzt so was sagen wie: _„Die Frau Haller, die hat echt Eier.“_  
Und auch, wenn das nun wirklich nicht seine bevorzugte Ausdrucksweise war, heute Abend hätte er Thiel ohne Zweifel zugestimmt. 

Ein bisschen Abseits blieben sie stehen. Wohl wissend, dass alle, die die Auseinandersetzung mitbekommen hatten, sie anstarrten.

Sie bedeutete ihm sich zu ihr runter zu beugen, dann flüsterte sie:  
„Was war denn das für ein Schrapnell? So langsam verstehe ich, warum du eine Alibi-Freundin brauchtest.“

Er platzierte eine Hand auf ihrem Rücken und zog sie ein wenig näher. 

„Das war ein starker Auftritt. So hat mich noch nie jemand verteidigt.“

Silke lachte. 

„Nun, Zwerge verteidigen ihren Goldschatz mit aller Macht.“

Hatte sie ihn gerade als Goldschatz bezeichnet? Es kribbelte im Magen, doch er machte sich gleich klar, dass ihre Worte sich bloß auf ihr kleines Lügenmärchen bezogen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir langsam gehen.“

So sehr er ihre Anwesenheit und die Berührungen genoss, so wenig hatte er Lust in weitere solcher Situationen zu geraten. 

„Mitnichten werden wir jetzt gehen. Lass uns tanzen.“

Und das taten sie. Unter den Blicken von Hanne und Betty, die vollkommen wohlwollend waren, unter dem Blick von Paul, der immer noch skeptisch wirkte und unter dem hasserfüllten Blick von Patricia, deren Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt waren, als sie sie beobachtete. 

Boerne fielen die Blicke nicht auf. Er hatte nur Augen für Silke, deren Körper sich beim Tanzen so perfekt an seinen schmiegte, die so gut roch und die irgendwo in seinem Inneren irgendwelche Gefühle wachgerüttelt hatte, die er bisher erfolgreich unter Verschluss gehalten hatte.  
Irgendwo ganz weit unten, unter anderen Gefühlen, die er nicht brauchen konnte. Ganz tief drin.  
Und genau da hatte sie ihn berührt. Mit ihrer Art, einfach indem sie war, wie sie war. 

„Danke“, flüsterte er in ihr Haar und er war sich nicht sicher, wofür er sich eigentlich bedankte. 

Sie sah zu ihm auf und ihrem Blick lag eine Wärme, die ihn einhüllte wie eine große Wolldecke. 

„Gern.“

Der Raum hatte sich bereits merklich geleert, als sie ihren Tanz beendeten. 

Hanne kam auf sie zu.

„Silke, Silke“, sagte sie tadelnd. „Da haben Sie Patricia aber ganz schön zugesetzt.“

Silke wollte etwas antworten, doch Hanne winkte ab.

„Hat ihr mal ganz gut getan contra zu kriegen. Normalerweise scheuen die meisten die Konfrontation mit ihr.“

Silke lachte. 

„Man sagt Zwergen nicht umsonst nach, recht kampfeslustig zu sein.“

Nun lachte auch Hanne. Ein echtes, ehrliches Lachen, das man bei ihr selten hörte.  
„Da hast du einen Schatz gefunden, Karl. Versau es nicht.“

Nach einem letzten Glas Wein, verabschiedeten sie sich von Hanne und den übrigen Gästen und verließen das Lokal.

„Kannst du überhaupt noch fahren?“ 

Sie duzte ihn immer noch und auch ihre Hand lag noch warm in seiner. Und das obwohl sie längst schon niemand mehr sehen konnte.

„Aber sicher. Ich hatte den ganzen Abend über nur zwei Gläser Wein.“

Er hielt Silke die Autotür auf und sie stieg ein. 

Auf der kurzen Fahrt redete keiner ein Wort.

Sein Blick huschte immer wieder zu Silke, dann wieder zurück zur Straße. 

Als er vor ihrem Haus parkte, fand er endlich seine Sprache wieder.

„So, da wären wir dann wohl.“ 

Er sah sie an.

„Ich wollte mich nochmal bedanken. Sie haben sich wirklich wacker geschlagen in dieser Schlangengrube.“

Sie kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach etwas. Vermutlich nach ihrem Schlüssel. 

„Schon gut, nächste Woche sind Sie dran, Chef.“

_„Chef.“_ Karl hatte ihm aus ihrem Mund besser gefallen. Und überhaupt hatten sich das Du und der gesamte Abend so gut und richtig angefühlt. 

„Also gut, wir sehen uns am Montag in alter Frische.“ 

Sie sah ihn an und lächelte. 

„Verabschiedet man so sein Date?“ 

Verdutzt schaute er sie an. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber auch ein Karl-Friedrich Boerne kann sich offensichtlich wie ein Kretin benehmen.“

Er beugte sich zu ihr herüber und küsste erst ihre linke Wange, dann die rechte. Und während er das tat, jagte ihm ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. 

Silke öffnete die Autotür und stieg aus. 

„Gute Nacht.“

Dann dreht sie sich herum und verschwand Sekunden später hinter ihrer Haustür.

Er blieb noch einen Moment bewegungslos sitzen und ließ den Abend Revue passieren. Schon lange hatte keinen so schönen Abend mehr gehabt. Dass Silke eine Frau zum Pferde stehlen war, das hatte er schon lange gewusst. Ebenso, dass sie ihm in Sachen in Intellekt und Eloquenz in nichts nachstand. Nur machte sie deutlich weniger Gebrauch von diesen Eigenschaften als er.  
Überhaupt war sie so herrlich geerdet und auf dem Boden geblieben. Hatte ein Herz für frisch entlassene Straftäter und gigantische, herrenlose Hunde. Und offensichtlich ja auch ein kleines bisschen für ihren Chef.

Lächelnd startete er den Wagen und fuhr nach Hause. In einer Woche würden sie noch einmal einen Abend lang das glückliche Paar spielen. Er freute sich jetzt schon.


	3. Das Klassentreffen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm ja, da mir über Alberichs Hintergrund quasi nichts bekannt ist (Wird da mal irgendwo was erwähnt? Man erleuchte mich, wenn möglich.), hab ich da mal was gestrickt... 
> 
> Zum Stricken hab ich mir ein paar Charaktere und Orte aus einer anderen Serie ausgeliehen, die ich sehr mag ('Mord mit Aussicht') und mir noch ein paar ausgedacht.
> 
> Ob das nun alles passt und schlüssig ist, who cares ;-)
> 
> So ganz ohne Musik kann ich ja nicht ;-) Hallelujah von Radio Doria mag ich sehr (Und kann das Konzert nächsten Monat in Gießen kaum erwarten :-D), genau wegen der Textpassage, die ich hier verbaut habe. Dazu ist der Anfang des Liedes ("...im Stau auf der A3") auch nicht ganz unpassend, weil man genau da her fahren muss, wenn man von Münster nach Kowwelenz will ;-) 
> 
> "Up where we belong" hat keinen tieferen Sinn, lief bloß beim Schreiben auf meiner Playlist.

Den ganzen Tag war sie nervös gewesen, doch jetzt, wo sich beide Zeiger der Küchenuhr der 12 näherten, stieg ihre Nervosität weiter an.

Gleich würde Boerne sie abholen und sie zu ihrem Klassentreffen begleiten. Sie würden zusammen nach Rheinland-Pfalz fahren. Silke war in der Eifel aufgewachsen, in einem kleinen Ort, nicht weit weit von Koblenz. 

Die meisten Klassenkameraden, mit denen sie Abitur gemacht hatte, hatte sie seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Zu einer Hand voll hatte sie noch immer Kontakt, aber von den meisten wusste sie nicht einmal wo sie wohnten.

Es klingelte. Boerne hatte sofort beschlossen, dass sie mit seinem Wagen fahren würden und sie war nicht böse darum gewesen. 

Sie öffnete und blickte in Boernes strahlendes Gesicht. 

„Hallo Silke.“

Oh, er nannte sie beim Vornamen. Die ganze Woche hatten sie zusammen gearbeitet als hätte Hannes Geburtstag nicht stattgefunden, hatten nur gestern in der Mittagspause kurz verabredet, wann Boerne sie abholen würde.  
Und jetzt stand er vor ihrer Tür, ohne Krawatte, die obersten Hemdknöpfe geöffnet und offenbar bester Laune.

„Hallo“, sagte sie und trat ein Stück zur Seite um ihn einzulassen.

Boerne griff nach ihrem kleinen Koffer, der bereits im Flur stand. 

„Ich bringe den schon mal raus, in Ordnung?“

Sie nickte.

„Ich komme sofort.“

Sie griff nach einer leichten Jacke und ihrer Handtasche, schloss die Haustür ab und folgte ihm zum Wagen.

Als sie gerade auf die Autobahn aufgefahren waren, fragte Boerne: „Könnten Sie mal die Adresse ins Navi eingeben?“

Sie tippte auf dem Touchscreen die Buchstaben ein. 

„Liebernich. Mehr Kühe oder mehr Menschen?“

Boerne lachte und schaute kurz zu ihr.

„Na ja, in Liebernich selbst mehr Menschen. Aber in den Dörfern drumherum dominieren die Kühe.“ 

Sie fiel in sein Lachen mit ein, sprach dann aber weiter.

„Es ist wirklich schön da. Ein bisschen einsam vielleicht, aber sonst. Und Koblenz ist ja auch nicht weit weg.“

„Confluentes, wie die alten Römer zu sagen pflegten. Da bin ich ewig nicht mehr gewesen.“

Über die Worte, die sie jetzt aussprach, dachte sie nicht weiter nach.

„Dann lassen Sie uns doch auf dem Rückweg einen Stopp dort einlegen und ein bisschen am Rhein spazieren gehen.“

Am Rhein spazieren gehen. Wie ein verliebtes Pärchen. Was hatte sie denn da für einen Blödsinn von sich gegeben. Boernes Antwort überraschte sie.

„Das ist eine fantastische Idee.“

Offensichtlich war die spontane Eingebung doch nicht so schlecht gewesen. 

„Jetzt erzählen Sie doch mal ein bisschen von ihren Klassenkameraden. Die Fahrt ist noch lang und ich muss ja schließlich wissen, was mich erwartet.“

Sie holte Luft und überlegte kurz, wo sie anfangen sollte. Bei ihren wenigen Freunden? Bei denen, die einfach nur anwesend gewesen waren und zu denen sie keinen großen Kontakt gehabt hatte? Oder bei denen, für die sie immer ein gern gesehenes Opfer gewesen war?

„Also gut. Wir waren kein besonders großer Abiturjahrgang. 54 Schüler, wenn ich mich recht erinnere. Mit genau fünf davon war ich befreundet. Andreas, Arnd, Simone, Katja und Jochen.“

„Und der Rest?“

Sie hatte das Gefühl genau zu wissen worauf er hinaus wollte. 

„Mit den meisten hatte ich einfach nichts zu tun. Natürlich gab es auch ein paar Hornochsen, die nicht sonderlich nett zu mir waren.“

Sie hielt einen Moment lang inne. Verschiedene Szenen tauchten vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. An keine davon erinnerte sie sich gern.

„Aber ich hatte meine Clique und das war mir genug. Da hat sich nie einer Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass ich viel kleiner war als alle anderen. Das war normal für die. Da war ich einfach die Silke von nebenan, die einen Tritt brauchte um an die Tafel zu kommen und die man bei der Kirmes auf die Schultern hob, damit sie auch was von der Band sehen konnte.“

„Das klingt nach ziemlich guten Freunden.“

Ja, das waren sie gewesen. Ihre Oma hatte sie immer die 'Unzertrennlichen' genannt. Arnd und Katja hatte sie schon im Kindergarten gekannt, Andreas und Jochen waren in ihrer Grundschulklasse gewesen und Simone war irgendwann später zugezogen.

„Ja, das waren sie. Wirklich.“

„Haben sie noch Kontakt?“

Boernes Frage stimmte sie ein wenig traurig.

„Arnd und Jochen leben immer noch in Liebernich. Arnd ist Gynäkologe, Jochen Tierarzt. Als meine Eltern noch lebten habe ich die beiden oft gesehen. Seit ich nicht mehr so oft in die Eifel fahre, ist der Kontakt weniger geworden. Andreas lebt in Koblenz, arbeitet dort bei der Kripo. Katja ist Lehrerin in Frankfurt und Simone arbeitet als Psychologin in einer Klinik in der Nähe von Koblenz. Mit Katja und Simone treffe ich mich einmal im Jahr in einem Hotel zum Wellness-Wochenende.“

Nach dem Abitur hatte es sie alle in unterschiedliche Richtungen verschlagen. Arnd und sie nach Mainz, Jochen nach Gießen, Andreas nach Wittlich, Katja nach Frankfurt und Simone nach Bonn.  
Anfangs hatten sie sich noch regelmäßig an den Wochenenden zuhause gesehen, aber umso mehr jeder in sein Studium eingebunden gewesen war, umso seltener waren die gemeinsamen Wochenenden geworden. 

„Ihr kleines Eifel-Nest scheint aber eine Menge kluger Köpfe hervorgebracht zu haben? Alles Akademiker.“

„Es scheint so, ja. Na ja, Sie werden sie ja nachher kennenlernen.“

„Was ist sonst aus ihren Freunden geworden? Also privat.“

Sie überlegte kurz. 

„Arnd und Jochen sind, meines Wissens nach, Single. Andreas ist mit einer Polizistin liiert, die vor ein paar Jahren die Leitung der örtlichen Dienststelle übernommen hat. Katja lebte zuletzt mit einer Frau zusammen und Simone hat früh geheiratet und schon während des Studiums ihr erstes Kind bekommen. Mittlerweile sind es drei.“

„Ob ich mir das alles merken kann?“ 

Boerne hob die Schultern und sie musste lachen.

„Wir fahren ja noch eine Weile. Ich frag Sie nachher nochmal ab.“

„Was ist mit den anderen?“

Die anderen. Sie wusste wen er meinte. Diejenigen, die sie beleidigt und über sie gelacht hatten. Wegen denen sie sich nicht alleine nach Hause getraut hatte.

„Ach, wie das eben so ist. Fällt man aus dem Raster, findet sich immer jemand der das als Angriffsfläche nutzt. In meinem Fall waren es vor allem drei. Jens, Johanna und Martina. Jens und Johanna waren Zwillinge und die besten Freunde von Martina.“

Boerne räusperte sich. 

„Ich weiß wie das ist. Wenn man zum Opfer wird, weil man anders ist.“

Er machte eine Pause und schob seine Brille mit der vertrauten Geste auf der Nase zurecht.  
Daran, dass auch Boerne in der Schule eine solche Angriffsfläche dargestellt haben musste, hatte sie gar nicht gedacht. 

„Ich hatte nur keine Freunde, die mir beigestanden haben.“

Keine Freunde. Das machte sie traurig. Wie musste das für ihn gewesen sein? Aus einem Impuls heraus, legte sie ihm ihre Hand auf den Arm. 

„Das tut mir leid.“

Für einen Moment ließ sie die Hand liegen und freute sich schon fast darauf, dass es ihr am Abend jederzeit erlaubt sein würde, ihn zu berühren. 

„Ach was, Alberich, was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen bloß stärker.“

Sie spürte, dass es ihm schwer fiel seine Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten und sie beschloss ein bisschen nachzubohren. 

„Ich weiß nicht. Macht es einen wirklich stärker? Oder legt man sich einfach nur ein dickeres Fell zum Schutz zu?“

Boerne schwieg.

„Ich hab vor ein paar Tagen ein Lied im Radio gehört, da hieß es _„Ein dickes Fell wächst nur, je dünner die Haut“_ und ich glaube so ist es. Je verletzlicher man eigentlich ist, desto mehr ist man gezwungen sich ein dickes Fell oder am besten gleich einen Schutzpanzer zuzulegen.“

Boerne sagte immer noch nichts.

„War es schlimm?“

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm gesagt, er solle am nächsten Rastplatz abfahren und ihn dort in den Arm genommen. 

So hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Boerne, dessen Redefluss kaum etwas zu stoppen vermochte, war vollkommen still. In ihm schien es zu brodeln. 

Dann, endlich, sprach er.

„Ja, das war es.“

Mehr schien er nicht sagen zu wollen und sie ließ es gut sein. 

Eine Weile schwiegen beide, dann sagte Boerne: „Ich kenne das Lied. Möchten sie es hören?“

Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, drückte er ein paar Mal auf das Farbdisplay des Wagens und aus den Boxen drangen die ersten Töne. 

Sie schwiegen eine lange Zeit, lauschten der Musik und jeder hing seinen ganz eigenen Gedanken nach. 

Er hatte sich ihr ein kleines bisschen geöffnet und sie war dankbar für diesen Vertrauensbeweis. 

Irgendwann mussten ihr die Augen zugefallen sein.  
Sie spürte eine Hand, die sanft an ihrer Schulter rüttelte. 

„Silke?“

Verschlafen räkelte sie sich auf dem Sitz.

„Ich denke, wir sind da.“

Sie schlug die Augen auf. 

Tatsächlich, sie standen auf dem Parkplatz es des Auenhofes, dem besten und einzigen Hotel am Platze. Das Hotel gehörte den Eltern einer ihrer Klassenkameradinnen und war komplett für das Klassentreffen reserviert worden. 

„Okay, dann das gleiche Programm wie letzten Samstag?“

Boerne stieg sofort darauf ein.

„Aber sicher, mein Schatz.“

Hand in Hand schlenderten sie über den Parkplatz in Richtung Rezeption. 

„Es ist ja wirklich ganz idyllisch hier.“

Boerne sah sich um und scheinbar gefiel ihm, was er sah.  
Ihr selbst gefiel die Aussicht auf einen Abend mit Boerne weit besser, als die Aussicht über die Hügel und Täler der Eifel.

Sie betraten das Hotel.

„Silke! Das gibt’s ja nicht!“

Die Frau hinter der Rezeption strahlte. 

„Hallo Maike, schön dich zu sehen.“

„Toll, dass du hier bist. Ich schaue mal, auf welches Zimmer ich euch gebucht habe.“

Maike hatte zu denen gehört, mit denen sie nie viel zu tun gehabt hatte. Scheinbar führte sie mittlerweile den elterlichen Hotelbetrieb.

„So, Zimmer Nummer 14, mit Blick auf die Felder.“

Boerne nahm den Schlüssel entgegen. 

„Vielen Dank.“ Dann, an Silke gewandt: „Ich hole eben unser Gepäck, willst du schon vorgehen, Schatz?“

„Nein, ich warte hier.“

Boerne verließ die Rezeption.

„Mensch Silke, was hast du dir denn da für einen tollen Kerl geangelt? Was ist er? Börsenmakler, Manager?“

„Rechtsmediziner.“

„Oh. Ihr kennt euch von der Arbeit?“

Maike war schon immer für ihre Neugier bekannt gewesen.

„Er ist mein Chef.“

Nun war ihr Gegenüber kurz sprachlos. Aber nur kurz.

„Das musst du mir nachher genauer erzählen. Ach schau, da kommen Tanja und Klaus.“

Außer Tanja und Klaus, an die sie sich kaum erinnerte, kam auch Boerne mit dem Gepäck. 

Sie nahmen den Fahrstuhl in den ersten Stock und betraten das Zimmer.

„Sagen Sie, wie machen wir das eigentlich?“ Er deutete auf das Bett. 

„Erstens sollten wir uns auch hier drin weiter duzen, denn die Wände sind dünn wie Papier und zweitens steht da ein Sofa, auf dem ich gern freiwillig schlafe.“

„Nein, nein. Das lässt du mal schön. Ich nehme das Sofa.“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wie soll denn das bitte gehen. Das ist doch viel zu kurz. Alternativ können wir auch einfach wie zwei erwachsene Menschen nebeneinander im Bett schlafen. Das wird sowieso eine kurze Nacht.“

Er warf ihr einen gespielt entsetzen Blick zu.

„Damit du dann nachts im Alkoholrausch über mich herfällst?“

Sie klappte ihren Koffer aus und begann ihre Sachen auszuräumen. 

„Ich hatte nicht vor mich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit zu betrinken.“

Sie räumte die Sachen vom Koffer in den Schrank und sah ihn dann an.  
Boerne wirkte seltsam beleidigt.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Nun, ein Kompliment war das ja nun nicht gerade.“

Was meinte er denn? Sie konnte sich keinen Reim auf das machen, was er sagte. 

„Bitte?“

Boerne ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken. 

„Na ja, Sie haben gesagt, dass Sie nur über mich herfallen würden, wenn Sie sich bis zur Besinnungslosigkeit betrinken würden.“

Das er aber auch immer so unglaublich kleinlich sein musste.  
Was sollte sie darauf Antworten? Dass sie nicht einen einzigen Tropfen Alkohol dazu bräuchte? Wohl kaum, auch wenn das ziemlich nah an der Wahrheit gewesen wäre. 

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sie sich eingestanden hatte, dass sie ihren Chef attraktiv fand. Sehr attraktiv. Noch länger hatte es gedauert, bis sie sich eingestanden hatte, dass sie ihn nicht nur optisch überaus ansprechend fand. Gleichzeitig hatte sie sich immer wieder klar gemacht, dass es vollkommen aussichtslos wäre, sich in seinen Chef zu verlieben. Dafür war Boerne viel zu professionell, als dass er sich zu einer Beziehung am Arbeitsplatz hinreißen lassen würde. 

Jedenfalls hatte sie das immer gedacht. Nun war sie sich nicht mehr sicher. Es schien, als seien die Karten neu gemischt worden und sie überlegte nun was ihr nächster Zug sein würde.

„Immer diese Wortklauberei. So war das überhaupt nicht gemeint.“

Boerne zog die Augenbrauen hoch und stütze das Kinn in eine Handfläche.

„Ach, nein?“

Sie entschied nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

„Wenn es in Ordnung ist, würde ich jetzt ins Bad gehen?“

Boerne nickte ihr zu und zog ein Buch aus seinen Koffer. 

„Aber sicher. Ich bin bestens beschäftigt.“

Im Bad spritzte sie sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht. Er machte sie wahnsinnig. Gut, das tat er strenggenommen immer. Aber seit Hannes Geburtstag tat er es auf eine ganz neue Art und Weise, wahrscheinlich ganz ohne es zu wissen.  
Es war Unsinn, sich weiter den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen und so konzentrierte sie sich darauf, sich für den Abend zurecht zu machen.

Als sie aus dem Bad kam, war Boerne tatsächlich mit den Buch in der Hand auf dem Sofa eingenickt.  
Sie ging zu ihm herüber und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Die lange Fahrt schien ihn müde gemacht zu haben und am liebsten hätte sie ihn schlafen lassen, aber in einer Stunde würde das Klassentreffen beginnen und sie wollte auf keinen Fall als letztes auftauchen.

„Chef?“ 

Sie rüttelte erst vorsichtig an seiner Schulter und strich ihm dann über die Wange. 

„Mmh, lass mich noch ein bisschen liegen, Schatz“, murmelte Boerne im Halbschlaf. Dann schreckte er plötzlich auf.  
„Bin ich etwa eingeschlafen?“

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Scheint so. Entweder waren Sie sehr müde oder das Buch sehr langweilig.“

„Ich dachte wir sind heute per Du?“

_„Von mir aus können wir das immer sein“_, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, stattdessen sagte sie: „Macht der Gewohnheit. In einer Stunde geht es los. Ich dachte du möchtest vielleicht auch noch ins Bad.“

Boerne stand auf und sie sah, dass er sie musterte. Sie trug eine schwarze Hose, dazu ein bordeauxrotes, tief ausgeschnittenes Top und hohe Schuhe. Die Haare hatte sie hochgesteckt und natürlich trug sie mehr Make-up als sonst im Alltag. 

„Genehm?“

Sie sah ihn breit grinsen. 

„Absolut.“

Sie beobachtete ihn, wie er ein paar Kleidungsstücke aus seinem Koffer nahm und dann die Badezimmertür hinter sich schloss.  
Auf dem Sofa lag noch sein Buch und sie griff danach.

Ein Gerichtsmedizin-Thriller. Ihr drängte sich der Gedanke auf, dass er so etwas nur las um Fehler darin zu finden. Irgendeine kleine Stelle, an der etwas nicht detailgetreu beschrieben war. 

Sie setzte sich und las die ersten Seiten.

Und tatsächlich. Auf Seite 11 entdeckte sie eine kleine Bleistiftnotiz in Boernes Schrift. Sie war geübt darin die Hieroglyphen zu entziffern und las: „Schwachsinn. Würden S. und ich nie so machen.“

S.? Er kürzte in seiner Notiz ihren Vornamen ab statt den Spitznamen, den er ihr selbst gegeben hatte? Wieder musste sie lächeln und stellte fest, dass Boerne sie in letzter Zeit weit häufiger zum Lachen als zur Weißglut brachte. 

Die Badezimmertür öffnete sich und Boerne kam auf sie zu. In schwarzer Hose und schwarzem Hemd. Ohne Krawatte. Der oberste Knopf des Hemdes war geöffnet und sie dachte unweigerlich daran, dass sie auch den zweiten oder dritten Knopf gerne offen gesehen hätte. 

„Wie gut, dass ich eine Krawatte eingepackt habe, die farblich perfekt zu deinem Top passt.“

Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Von mir aus musst du gar keine Krawatte tragen.“ _Und kein Hemd. Und sowieso überhaupt nichts._

„Ich war mir nicht sicher. Aber, wenn du meinst. Es ist ja eher eine legere Veranstaltung.“

Sie nahm den Geruch seines Aftershaves wahr. Wie schon tausende Male zuvor. Und wie schon tausende Male zuvor dachte sie, dass es verdammt gut roch.  
Was war denn bloß los mir ihr?

„Wollen wir dann?“

Seine Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja, lass uns gehen. Ich bin gespannt was uns erwartet.“

Kaum hatten sie den Saal betreten, stürmten auch schon zwei Männer auf sie zu. 

„Silke! Da bist du ja!“

Sie wurde in die Arme genommen und hochgehoben. 

„Hallo Andy. Schön, dich zu sehen.“ 

Sie küsste ihn auf die Wangen, wurde runter gelassen und dann von dem anderen Mann in die Arme geschlossen.

„Na Große, wie geht’s dir?“

„Bestens. Hallo, Jochen.“

Zwei weitere Wangenküsse. 

„Karl, das sind Andreas Zielonka und Jochen Kauth. Meine Bodyguards von früher.“

Boerne streckte den beiden die Hand hin. 

„Jungs, das ist Karl. Mein Freund und Chef in Personalunion.“

„Hallo Karl, schön dich kennenzulernen.“ Andreas schüttelte Boerne die Hand.

Ob sie Boerne darauf hätte hinweisen sollen, dass hier jeder gleich per Du war? Nun war es sowieso zu spät.

„Tja, da braucht Silke uns ja nicht mehr als Bodyguards.“ Jochen ergriff Boernes Hand als nächster.

„Wo ist denn der Rest?“

„Arnd kommt später. Simone und Katja sind drüben am Tresen.“

Genau da gingen sie jetzt auch hin. 

„Wo ist denn deine bessere Hälfte, Andy?“

Der ließ die Schultern hängen. 

„Sophie kommt auch später. Die is mit Dietmar und Bärbel noch an irgendwas dran.“

Sie musste lachen, Dietmar Schäffer und Bärbel Schmied waren, zusammen mit Sophie Haas, die örtliche Polizei. Und auch, wenn man es ihnen im ersten Moment gar nicht so zutraute, machten sie einen guten Job. 

Am Tresen steckten zwei Frauen die Köpfe zusammen. 

„Jetzt guckt euch die zwei an. Die sind schon wieder am lästern.“

Jochen knuffte eine der Frauen in die Seite. 

„Guckt mal wen ich gefunden habe.“

Ehe sie sich versah wurde sie gleich von beiden umarmt. 

„Silke, schön, dass du da bist!“

„Hallo ihr beiden, schön euch zu sehen!“

Die größere der beiden Frauen, eine Brünette mit olivfarbenem Teint, streckte Boerne die Hand hin. 

„Ich bin Katja. Hallo.“

Boerne ergriff die Hand und setzte einen formvollendeten Handkuss darauf.

„Karl-Friedrich Boerne. Sehr erfreut.“

Silke legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm. 

„Wir sind hier in der tiefsten Eifel. Das kannst du dir hier sparen. Sonst kriegen alle noch Angst vor dir.“

Sie lachte und hoffte, dass er es ihr nicht übel nahm.

Als nächstes ergriff Simone das Wort: „Na komm, ich möchte jetzt aber auch so begrüßt werden. Wann kommt man schon mal in den Genuss, einen Mann mit solchen Manieren zu treffen?“

Andreas und Jochen rollten mit den Augen.

Simone war kleiner als Katja, hatte blondes Haar und Sommersprossen. Ein bisschen erinnerte sie an Heidi Brühl. Und Silke wusste noch zu gut, wie Simone es gehasst hatte, wenn man sie früher mit Dalli vom Immenhof verglichen hatte.

Boerne wiederholte seine Begrüßung und wurde dann sofort von Simone in Beschlag genommen.

„So, du bist also nun der neue Mann an Silkes Seite. Sie hat uns ganz schön überrascht, als sie sagte, dass sie mit Begleitung kommt.“

Boerne sagte erst nichts. Er legte den Arm um ihre Schultern und warf ihr einen verliebten Blick zu.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich mit Silke hier sein darf.“

Ihr wurde warm. Wie viel Wahrheit steckte da wohl in seinen Worten?

„Arnd!“

Katja stürzte vom Tresen weg, fiel dem blonden Mann um den Hals und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund. 

„Ich dachte, sie lebt mit einer Frau zusammen?“ 

Boerne flüsterte dicht neben ihrem Ohr.

„Ja“, flüsterte sie ebenfalls. „Aber die beiden waren früher mal kurz ein Paar, nur ein paar Wochen, bis sie festgestellt haben, dass sie sich als Freunde lieber sind. Die Knutscherei können sie trotzdem nicht lassen.“

Sie löste sich von ihm und begrüßte Arnd, der sich von Katja wieder losgeeist hatte. 

Ein weiteres Mal stellte sie Boerne vor, dann setzten sie sich alle mit ihren Getränken an einen freien Tisch.  
Kaum, dass sie saßen, tauchte hinter Andreas eine blonde Frau auf, die ihm die Hände auf die Schultern legte.  
Er drehte sich herum und küsste sie. 

„Sophie, du bist ja schon da.“

„Ja, Dietmar und Bärbel kümmern sich alleine um den geklauten Eber vom Geissler.“ 

Alle am Tisch lachten. Die Ausnahme bildeten Boerne, der offensichtlich nicht ganz folgen konnte und Jochen, der sich jetzt zu Wort meldete: „Also ehrlich, der Eber ist wirklich wertvoll, ein guter Vererber. An Stelle vom Geissler hätte ich darauf bestanden, dass der gesamte Hengascher Polizeiapparat auf Hochtouren läuft.“

Jetzt lachten alle noch mehr. Endlich auch Boerne. Sie beobachtete ihn. Es war sicher schwer für ihn, sich hier einzufinden. War das doch eine ganz andere Veranstaltung, als die, auf denen er sonst zu finden war. Doch er schien sich einigermaßen wohl zu fühlen. 

Sie unterhielten sich über dies und das. Silke und ihre alten Freunden sprachen von der Schulzeit. Irgendwann hörte sie, wie Boerne mit Arnd über die Arbeit sprach. 

Arnd, der eigentlich Gynäkologe war, war ebenfalls als Leichenbeschauer für Liebernich und Umgebung bestellt.  
Da in der Eifel aber verhältnismäßig selten gemordet wurde, fehlte ihm oft einfach die Erfahrung und er war jedes Mal froh, wenn er an die Rechtsmedizin in Koblenz abgeben konnte. 

Sie war froh, dass Boerne Anschluss gefunden hatte und wandte sich wieder ihrem Gespräch mit den Frauen am Tisch zu. 

„Mensch Silke“, Simone legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum hast du eigentlich nie erwähnt, dass dein Chef so gut aussieht? Da hast du echt nen Fang gemacht.“

Sie sah zu Boerne, der sie nicht wahrnahm, und seufzte.

„Ja, er ist toll.“ 

Gott, hatte sie das gerade wirklich gesagt? Mit der Stimme eines verliebt Teenagers? Wären das hier nicht ihre besten Freunde, würde sie sich in Grund und Boden schämen.

„Bist ganz schön verknallt, was?“ Katja. 

Sie nickte und sah wieder zu Boerne. Ja, das war sie, verdammt noch mal, total verknallt. In ihren Chef, mit dem sie heute zum zweiten Mal dieses Laienschauspiel aufführte und der sich so gut in der Welt bewegte, in der sie aufgewachsen war, dass es alles nur noch schlimmer machte. 

Ein Klirren brachte alles Gespräche zum Schweigen.

„Schön, dass ihr so zahlreich zu unseren Abitreffen erschienen seid. Das Buffet ist jetzt eröffnet.“

Maike, in deren Hotel sie hier feierten, war noch nie eine große Rednerin gewesen. Daran konnte sie sich erinnern. 

Wie gewöhnlich, verebbten die meisten Gespräche beim Essen. 

Sie schaute auf Boernes Teller und entdeckte darauf einige kleine Häppchen, die sie am Buffet wohl übersehen hatte. 

„Sind die gut“, fragte sie und deutete in Richtung der Häppchen. 

Ohne zu Antworten spießte Boerne eins davon auf und hielt es ihr hin.  
Es schmeckte gut. Wobei sie sich nicht sicher war, ob das nur an dem Häppchen selbst lag oder daran, dass Boerne sie damit gefüttert hatte. 

Beide wandten sie sich wieder ihren eigenen Tellern zu und aßen schweigend.  
Nachdem Boerne sein Besteck auf seinen leeren Teller gelegt hatte, griff er nach ihrer Hand, die sie neben ihrem Weinglas auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte. Zart strich er mit seinem Daumen über ihren Handrücken und jagte ihr erneut einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Ich muss euch Silke für einen Moment entführen.“ 

„Oho, die Turteltauben wollen alleine sein“, lachte Katja. 

Sie ließ sich von ihm hochziehen und folgte ihm nach draußen. Es war eine laue Nacht und sie waren nicht die einzigen, die nach dem Essen ein wenig frische Luft schnappten.

„Stimmt was nicht?“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Alles in bester Ordnung. Aber eine kluge Frau hat mir letzten Samstag gesagt, dass verliebte Paare sich hin und wieder zurückziehen.“

Sie lachten beide und er zog sie an sich. 

„Wollen wir uns setzen?“ 

Sie zeigte zu einer Mauer, die den Parkplatz begrenzte. 

„Wie willst du denn da bitte hochkommen?“

Das war Boerne, wie sie ihn kannte. 

„Mit deiner Hilfe.“

Natürlich half er ihr. Und dann saßen sie da, ganz dicht beieinander und Boerne zeigte auf die Sternbilder am Nachthimmel und sie fragte sich, wann sie sich zuletzt so wohl gefühlt hatte. 

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.“ 

Sie lehnte den Kopf an Boernes Schulter. 

„Ja, es ist sehr schön.“ 

Sie wusste selbst nicht recht, was sie genau gemeint hatte. Die Eifel? Den Abend? Diesen Moment?

„Ah, da sind die beiden ja. Wir dachten schon, ihr seid auf euer Zimmer verschwunden.“

Katja lachte und der Rest der Truppe fiel mit ein. 

„Wir haben euch war zu trinken mitgebracht.“ 

Sophie reichte ihnen beiden ein Glas Rotwein. 

Simone setzte sich zu ihnen auf die Mauer, der Rest stand ihm Halbkreis vor ihnen. Schnell entwickelte sich wieder ein angeregtes Gespräch und sie musste einmal mehr feststellen, dass Boerne seltsamerweise hervorragend hier her passte.

Eine ganze Weile standen sie draußen in dieser warmen Ausgustnacht, Arndt und Jochen sorgten immer wieder für Nachschub an Wein und Bier und die Stimmung wurde immer ausgelassener.

Plötzlich tauchten zwei Frauen und ein Mann neben ihnen auf. Alle drei hatten dem Alkohol offensichtlich schon ordentlich zugesprochen und waren scheinbar darauf aus Unruhe zu stiften.

„Ach schau an“, sagte der Mann und setzte ein fieses Grinsen auf. „Da sitzen die Oberschlauen.“ 

Jochen rollte mit den Augen und Andreas dreht sich zu dem Trio herum. 

„Jens, Johanna und Martina. Wir freuen uns auch euch zu sehen.“ 

Sie fragte sich, ob die drei die Ironie aus Andreas' Stimme heraushörten oder ob sie dazu schon zu betrunken waren. 

„Schau mal Martina, die Silke klettert jetzt auf der Karriereleiter nach oben. Die bumst nämlich jetzt ihren Chef.“

Sie spürte einen Kloß im Hals im Hals und es ärgerte sie, dass diese drei sie immer noch so angreifen konnten. 

„Kommt ihr drei Flachpfeifen, macht euch vom Acker.“

Andreas stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. 

„Ui, der Sheriff aus der Großstadt macht auf dicke Hose. Du hast hier gar nix zu sagen, Zielonka!“

„Aber ich“, Sophie postierte sich neben Andreas. „Geht woanders spielen.“

Das schien zumindest ein bisschen zu wirken. Andreas hatte schon öfter erzählt, das Sophie bei der Dorfbevölkerung einen gewissen Respekt genoss.

„Ja, wir gehen ja gleich. Aber wir dachten, dass die liebe Silke uns ihren eingebildeten Schnösel mal vorstellt.“

Martina zeigte auf Boerne, der sich neben ihr straffte. 

„Dass die überhaupt mal einen abkriegt.“

Jens lachte und wurde von Arnd unsanft an den Schultern gepackt.

„Pass mal auf, du Vollidiot. Du hältst jetzt mal den Ball flach und verpisst dich, klar?“

Jens schubste ihn nach hinten.

„Halts Maul, Bechermann!“

Ehe sie sich versah, war Boerne aufgesprungen und stand nun neben den anderen drei Männern.

„Guck mal Hanna, da kommt Silkes Ritter in seiner glänzenden Rüstung.“

Die drei waren früher schon unterstes Niveau gewesen, aber heute kam es ihr besonders extrem vor. 

„Wer seid ihr denn? Der Gegenbeweis zur Evolutionstheorie?“ 

Fast hätte sie gelacht, als Boerne die Worte aussprach. Das Lachen blieb ihr jedoch im Halse stecken, als Jens mit erhobener Faust auf Boerne zuging. 

Bevor die Situation jedoch eskalieren konnte, hatte Sophie ihm den Arm auf den Rücken gedreht und hielt ihn fest. 

„So Freundchen, jetzt ist Feirabend für dich. Entweder verpissen sich deine Hühner und du jetzt oder du verbringst den Rest des Abends in der Zelle.“

Jens murmelte etwas und trollte sich dann zusammen mit seinen Begleiterinnen von dannen. 

„Die wären wir dann wohl los.“

Sophie rieb sich die Hände. 

„Da sieht man mal wieder, dass eben nicht alle erwachsen werden.“ Katja, kopfschüttelnd.

Boerne schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf und wandte sich dann an sie.

„Das waren dann wohl die Herrschaften, die du erwähntest.“

„Ja, das waren sie. In all ihrer zweifelhaften Pracht.“

Sie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, obwohl ihr gar nicht danach zumute war. 

Boerne legte den Arm um sie.

„Das sind nur unzufriedene Idioten.“

Unzufriedene Idioten. Wie recht er hatte. Alle drei waren sie nur mit Ach und Krach zum Abitur zugelassen worden und dann der Reihe nach durchgefallen. Jens arbeitete auf dem Bau, Johanna im Supermarkt und Martina war Hausfrau. Mit drei Kindern von drei unterschiedlichen Männern. Sie erfüllten perfekt das Klischee der frustrierten Mobber, die sich, aus lauter Unzufriedenheit über das eigene Leben, an anderen vergriffen.  
Früher hatte man gemunkelt, dass sie es in der Schule überhaupt nur bis in die Oberstufe geschafft hatten, weil die Mutter von Jens und Johanna beim Schulleiter putzte und angeblich eine Affäre mit ihm hatte.

„Ich hol uns nochmal was zu trinken. Kommst du mit Andy?“ Jochen war schon auf dem Weg in Richtung Hotel. 

Simone lehnte den Kopf gegen ihre Schulter.

„Ach Silke, ärger dich nicht über die Schwachmaten. Lass uns jetzt den Abend genießen.“

Simone hatte sie schon immer am besten verstanden. Schon damals in der Schule war sie ihr Kummerkasten gewesen und der Weg, den sie mit ihrem Psychologiestudium eingeschlagen hatte, war quasi vorprogrammiert gewesen.

„Du hast ja recht. Eigentlich sind sies nicht wert. Waren sie noch nie. Aber trotzdem trifft mich das immer noch.“ 

Eine Hand fuhr an ihrer Schulter entlang zu ihrem Nacken und blieb dort schwer und warm liegen. Dann spürte sie Boernes Lippen an ihrer Schläfe. Ganz kurz nur.

„Das hast du gar nicht nötig, dich über die zu ärgern. Aus deren Mündern spricht doch nur der pure Neid. Du hast einen tollen Job und ein gutes Leben. Davon träumen die doch wahrscheinlich.“

„Von dem tollen Mann ganz abgesehen.“

Woher waren denn diese Worte schon wieder gekommen? Sie gab viel zu viel von ihrem Inneren preis und hatte scheinbar gar keine Kontrolle darüber. Hoffentlich würde er es nur als Teil ihres Theaters verstehen.

Jochen und Andreas kamen mit einem Tablett mit Wein- und Biergläsern zurück. 

„Drinnen wird gleich getanzt.“

„Dann sollten wir gleich unbedingt reingehen.“ 

Katja klatschte in die Hände und schielte zu Arnd. 

Boerne trank einen großen Schluck von seinem Wein und sie fragte sich, wie hoch sein Alkoholpegel schon war. Ihren eigenen spürte sie jedenfalls langsam.

„Möchtest du auch tanzen“, fragte Boerne und strich ihr über den Arm.

„Gerne.“

Alle tranken sie aus und betraten dann wieder den Saal. 

Das Licht war schummrig, an der Decke baumelte eine Discokugel und aus den Boxen tönten die Hits der Achtziger. 

„Das ist ja fast wie eine Zeitreise.“ 

Boerne zog sie mit sich und zusammen mit den anderen mischten sie sich unter die Menge. 

Sie tanzte mit Boerne, dann mit Andy und später mit Jochen. Arnd war mit Katja beschäftigt und wie immer hatte sie das Gefühl, dass zwischen den beiden immer noch irgendetwas war. Zumindest schien es so, wann immer sie sich trafen. Da war eine besondere Chemie und man konnte die Luft zwischen ihnen fast knistern hören. 

Das Lied hatte gerade geendet, als Boerne Jochen auf die Schulter klopfte. 

„Darf ich dir die schöne Frau wieder entführen?“

Jochen lachte und schob sie in Boernes Richtung. 

„Wie könnte ich sie dir vorenthalten?“

Boerne zog sie stürmisch an sich und ihr Herz schlug automatisch schneller. 

Sanfte Töne waren zu hören und sie identifizierte das Lied als „Up where we belong“ von Joe Cocker und Jennifer Warnes.

Jetzt galt es sich zusammen zu reißen und sich nicht vollkommen in diesem zu Moment verlieren.

Doch kaum, dass sie ihren Kopf an Boernes Brust gelegt hatte und sein Aftershave einatmete, war es um sie geschehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass das aufhörte. Sie wollte, dass aus ihrem Schauspiel Realität wurde. Sie wollte diesen Mann. Und deshalb würde sie heute aufs Ganze gehen. 

Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, dass sie, wenn das nun alles schief ging, eine wunderbare Arbeitsbeziehung aufs Spiel setzte. Doch diesen Gedanken schob sie rasch beiseite. 

Boerne wiegte sie im Takt der Musik hin und her, seine Hände ruhten auf ihrem Rücken. 

Als das Lied endete, löste sie sich ein wenig von ihm und schaute zu ihm hoch. Tief in ihrem Inneren hoffte sie, er würde fühlen wie sie und diese Gelegenheit wahrnehmen und sie küssen, doch das war natürlich völlig unwahrscheinlich.

Plötzlich kam Boernes Gesicht näher.

War es vielleicht doch nicht so unwahrscheinlich? 

Boernes Lippen streiften ihr Ohr. 

„Können wir kurz nach draußen gehen? Allein?“

Sie sagte nichts, steuerte stattdessen auf den Ausgang zu. 

Der Parkplatz war leer. Wortlos half Boerne ihr wieder auf die Mauer. 

„Was gibt’s denn?“

Er griff nach ihrer Hand.

„Warum machen wir das?“

Sie sah ihn an und versuchte in der Dunkelheit seinen Blick zu treffen.

„Warum machen wir was?“

„Na das hier. Und letzten Samstag.“

Er hielt ihren Blick.

„Weil wir beide unglückliche Singles sind, die sich gezwungen sehen ihren Familien und Freunden etwas vorzuspielen.“

„Ist es wirklich nur das?“

Worauf wollte er hinaus? Hatte er doch bemerkt, dass hinter ihrem Theater mehr steckte?

„Ich weiß es nicht.“

Das war glatt gelogen. Natürlich wusste sie es. Aber den Mut, das zuzugeben hatte sind nicht.

„Ich habe mich am letzten Samstag in deiner Begleitung sehr wohl gefühlt. Und auch heute wieder.“

Sie entschied sich dafür zu schweigen, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu geben, noch etwas zu sagen.

„Das geht nicht nur mir so, oder?“

Jetzt musste sie etwas sagen.

„Nein, ich habe mich auch sehr wohl gefühlt letzte Woche. Und heute auch.“

Boernes Finger setzten sich auf ihrer Hand in Bewegung und strichen Richtung Unterarm. 

„Weißt du, manchmal da hat man etwas direkt vor der Nase und sieht es nicht.“

Ihr Herz schlug in einem seltsamen Rhythmus. 

„Liegt vielleicht an der Größe.“

In Gedanken klopfte sie sich für diese Antwort selbst auf die Schulter.

Boerne lächelte, auch wenn sie es im Dunkeln kaum sehen konnte. 

„Silke, ich weiß nicht, ob ich am Montag im Institut zum Sie zurückkehren möchte.“

Er atmete tief ein.

„Und überhaupt weiß ich nicht, ob ich so tun kann, als ob es heute und vergangenen Samstag nie gegeben hat.“

Jetzt lächelte sie. 

„Dann sollten wir es vielleicht einfach lassen.“

„Was lassen?“

Manchmal, da konnte dieser hochintelligente Mann so schwer von Begriff sein. 

„Diese beiden Abende zu vergessen und uns wieder zu siezen. Ich möchte das nämlich auch nicht.“

Jetzt war es raus. Einerseits fühlte sie sich erleichtert, andererseits war sie nervös, was nun passieren würde. 

Boernes Hand war nun an ihrer Schulter angekommen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob das, was ich jetzt gerne tun würde, eine gute Idee ist.“

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du gerne tun würdest, aber so richtig schlechte Ideen hast du selten.“

Er lehnte sich zu ihr, seine Hand wanderte an ihre Wange. Dann trafen seine Lippen auf ihre. 

Hatte sie sich bereits beim Tanzen fast vollkommen in ihren Gefühlen für Boerne verloren, so war jetzt alles zu spät.

Sie griff nach ihm und küsste ihn mit einer Gewalt, die ihr selbst fremd war. Aber vielleicht war das auch völlig normal, wenn man endlich etwas bekam, auf das man insgeheim so lange gewartet hatte.

Nach einer Weile brach Boerne den Kuss.

„Das war offensichtlich keine allzu schlechte Idee.“

Sie ließ den Kopf an seine Schulter sinken.

„Im Gegenteil.“ 

Sie küsste ihn erneut.

„War das dein Plan, als du mich gefragt hast, ob ich dich zu Hannes Geburtstag begleite?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Nein. Überhaupt nicht. Um ehrlich zu sein, ist mir erst auf dem Geburtstag klar geworden, was ich da seit Jahren übersehen habe.“ Er strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht, die sich aus ihrer Frisur gelöst hatte. „Oder was ich übersehen wollte.“

Ein weiterer Kuss und eine Hand, die am Rücken unter ihr Top glitt.

„Möchtest du immer noch auf dem Sofa schlafen?“

Boerne küsste ihren Hals und sie wusste kaum noch wo oben und unten ist.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du sagtest ja, dass wir uns einfach wie zwei erwachsene Menschen nebeneinander legen könnten. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das schaffe.“

Sie schob ihn von sich. 

„Ich denke, wir sollten das ausprobieren. Aber vorher würde ich wirklich gerne nochmal mit dir tanzen.“

Sie gingen zurück nach drinnen, wo die anderen immer noch ausgelassen feierten. 

„Ach schau, da sind unsere Turteltauben ja wieder.“ 

Katja, die bereits ziemlich betrunken schien und ununterbrochen an Arnd herumfummelte, grinste sie an.

„Ach Katja, vielleicht solltest du es einfach nochmal mit Arnd versuchen.“

Arnd, der ebenfalls dem Alkohol ordentlich zugesprochen hatte, nickte hektisch. 

„Da hörst dus, Katja. Silke hat völlig recht.“ 

Ehe sie sich versah, hatte Arnd nach Katja gegriffen und küsste sie stürmisch.

„Och nee, Silke, was hast du angerichtet? Das gibt doch nur wieder Drama ohne Ende. Wie letztes Mal.“ 

Simone setzte einen tadelnden Blick auf. 

„Letztes Mal“, fragte Boerne.

„Na ja, das passiert regelmäßig, wenn die beiden getrunken haben. Sobald sie nüchtern sind, gibt’s dann meist Katzenjammer.“

„Ja“, meldete sich Jochen zu Wort. „Und den dürfen dann Simone und ich ertragen.“ 

Katja und Arnd entfernten sich knutschend in Richtung Treppenhaus. 

„Die sehen wir frühestens morgen wieder. Und wir machen uns jetzt auch vom Acker.“ 

Andreas umarmte erst sie, dann Boerne. 

„Du bist ein feiner Kerl, Karl. Das freut mich für Silke. Wirklich.“

Sophie umarmte sie beide ebenfalls und dann verließen die beiden die Feier.

Sie blieb mit Boerne, Simone und Jochen zurück. 

„Trinken wir noch was?“ Simone steuerte schon in Richtung Theke. 

Eigentlich hatte sie ja tanzen wollen, aber sie folgte Simone und zog Boerne hinter sich her.  
Boerne und sie tranken Wein, Jochen und Simone jeder ein Bier. Boerne stand dicht hinter ihr, eine Hand auf ihrer Taille. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und konnte es kaum erwarten, sich von den anderen zu verabschieden. 

Langsam aber sicher leerte sich der Saal. 

„Leute, ich glaub ich muss ins Bett.“ 

Simone stellte ihr Glas auf den Tresen und hievte sich träge vom Barhocker.

„Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück.“ 

Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie und auch Jochen stand auf.

„Ich mach mich auch mal nach Hause. Habs ja zum Glück nicht weit. Gute Nacht.“

Nun standen sie alleine an der Bar.

„Wollen wir dann auch mal?“

Boernes Hände rutschten von ihrer Taille zur ihren Hüften.  
Und wie sie wollte. Aufs Zimmer. Und ihn.

Sie schafften es gerade so in den Fahrstuhl, bevor sie Boerne das Hemd aus dem Hosenbund nestelte. 

„So falsch lag ich da ja doch nicht mit dem betrunken über mich herfallen, was?“ 

Boerne murmelte die Worte gegen ihr Haar.

„Ich bin vollkommen nüchtern und bei klarem Verstand.“

Sie schob die Hände unter sein Hemd und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an. Wie lange hatte sie das schon machen wollen?

Die Fahrstuhltür öffnete sich und sie überwanden die wenigen Schritte zu ihrer Zimmertür in raschem Tempo.

Nachdem die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss gefallen war, gab es kein Halten mehr. 

Boerne schob den Träger ihres Tops von ihrer Schulter und küsste sie dort. Eine Gänsehaut jagte über ihren Körper und sie begann sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen.  
Sie drängte ihn aufs Bett und ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fand seinen Weg auf den Fußboden.

Nachdem sie mit einander geschlafen hatten, kuschelte sie sich in Boernes Arm. Sie wusste nicht wann sie zuletzt so glücklich gewesen war. Oder ob überhaupt. 

„Wie geht das jetzt weiter?“ 

Boerne klang seltsam unsicher. 

„Was meinst du?“

Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihn an. 

„Na, mit uns.“

Sie küsste ihn zart.

„Ach, ich dachte da an eine Hochzeit im Grünen und ein paar Kinder.“

Er machte ein entsetztes Gesicht, lachte dann aber.

„Gut.“

„Gut?“

Sie lachte nun auch. 

„Vielleicht fangen wir erst mal ein bisschen kleiner an?“

„Du meinst so in deiner Größe?“

Sie knuffte ihn in die Seite. 

„Pass bloß auf. Meine Bodyguards von früher sind nicht weit weg.“

„Als bräuchtest du Bodyguards.“

Boerne zog sie an sich und in seinem Arm schlief sie schließlich ein.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, konnte sie die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht kaum begreifen.  
Boerne lag nackt neben ihr im Bett. Sie hatten sich geküsst und miteinander geschlafen. Sich gegenseitig gestanden, dass sie mehr für den anderen empfanden, als sie bisher zugegeben hatten.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo das hinführen würde. Aber sie wusste, dass gerade jetzt wunderschön war.

„Guten Morgen.“

Boerne blinzelte und schaute sie an. 

„Das ist kein Traum, oder?“

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Kein Traum. Aber es könnte zum Albtraum werden, wenn wir zu spät zum Frühstück kommen.“

Sie küsste ihn, stand auf uns verschwand im Bad. 

Als sie wieder herauskam, trug sie ein luftiges Sommerkleid und ihr Haar fiel in Wellen über ihre Schultern.

„Du siehst toll aus.“

Boerne küsste sie aufs Haar und ging an ihr vorbei ins Bad.

Ein Weile später saßen sie mit Silkes Freunden am Frühstückstisch. 

Die Stimmung war ebenso gut wie am Vortag, Boerne war mit Andreas und Jochen in ein Gespräch vertieft, sie selbst unterhielt sich mit Sophie und Simone, während Katja und Arnd immer noch kaum die Finger von einander lassen konnten. Vielleicht würde es ja diesmal endlich etwas werden mit den beiden.

Irgendwann war das Frühstück vorüber und es wurde Zeit Abschied zu nehmen. 

„Es war so schön euch zu sehen.“

Sie umarmte einen nach dem anderen. 

„Du musst dich einfach mal öfter hier sehen lassen.“ 

Jochen warf den anderen einen Blick zu und sie nickten unisono. 

„Ja, ihr habt ja recht. Wir sollten uns bald wieder treffen. Ohne die ganzen anderen Schwachköpfe.“

Andreas ging auf Boerne zu und reichte ihm die Hand. 

„Also dann, Karl. Pass mir gut auf Silke auf.“

„Das werde ich.“

Boerne verabschiedete sich ebenfalls von allen. Die Männer mit Handschlag, die Frauen natürlich mit Handkuss. 

Dann stiegen sie ins Auto. 

„Du hast tolle Freunde.“

Sie lächelte vor sich hin.

„Ja, das stimmt.“ _„Und einen tollen Freund“_, fügte sie stumm hinzu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ob die beiden tatsächlich noch in Koblenz verliebt am Rhein entlang spazieren oder direkt nach Münster fahren, überlasse ich eurer Fantasie ;-)
> 
> Falls sie in Koblenz halten, gehen sie nach dem Spaziergang noch in einer kleinen Pizzeria names "Sole" essen.


	4. Epilog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ähm, ja... Womöglich wirds ab hier sehr fluffig und auch ein bisschen ooc, aber das musste so sein...

„Overholt.“

Silke reichte ihm das Instrument. 

„Danke.“

„Sag mal, hat Hanne nicht morgen Geburtstag?“

Seine behandschuhten Finger verschwanden im Torso des Toten vor ihnen.

„Ja, hat sie. Aber sie feiert allein mit ihrer Familie. Auf den Malediven.“

Ohne, dass er fragte, reichte sie ihm das nächste Instrument.

Ein Jahr war es nun fast her, dass sie ihr kleines Theaterstück aufgeführt hatten.  
Seitdem hatte sich vieles verändert. 

Silke lächelte. 

„Also zum Lachen ist diese Leber wahrhaftig nicht.“

Sie warf einen Blick auf das Organ. Er hatte recht. Wie meistens.

„Ich meinte auch nicht die Leber. Ich musste nur daran denken, dass es fast ein Jahr her ist, dass...“

Weiter kam sie nicht.

„Glaubst du, dass ich das vergessen habe?“

„Natürlich nicht.“

Sie reichte ihm eine Klemme. 

„Ich bin glücklich.“

Das waren wahrscheinlich die unpassendsten Worte, die man über einer Leiche aussprechen konnte, aber das war ihr im Moment egal.

„Ich auch.“ 

Nach dem Ende der Autopsie tranken sie in Boernes Büro einen Kaffee.  
Sie saß auf einem der Sessel, Boerne auf der Schreibtischkante.

„Sag mal Silke, meinst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit sich nochmal mit deinen Freunden zu treffen?“

Sie stellte die Tasse ab.

„Wir waren doch erst vor zwei Wochen in Liebernich.“

„Ja, schon, aber da waren ja nicht alle da.“

Sie schaute ihn fragend an und er stand auf. 

„Ich dachte mehr an einen Rahmen, bei dem sich jeder gezwungen fühlt zu kommen.“

„Klassentreffen ist erst in zehn Jahren wieder.“

Sie trank noch einen Schluck Kaffee. 

„Das meinte ich nicht. Ich dachte, wir könnten sie einladen. Und noch ein paar mehr Freunde und Verwandte.“

Er setzte sich auf den Sessel neben ihr und Nervosität kroch in ihm hoch. 

„Ins Grüne.“

Silke verschluckte sich an ihrem Kaffee. 

Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an das, was sie damals im Hotel zu ihm gesagt hatte. 

_"Ich dachte da an eine Hochzeit im Grünen und ein paar Kinder.“_

Spielte er darauf an? Sie bekam ihre Antwort prompt.

„Möchtest du meine Frau werden, Silke?“

Boerne kniete vor ihr und hielt ihr ein kleines Kästchen entgegen. Darin glitzerte ein Ring. 

Über ihre Antwort dachte sie nicht eine Sekunde lang nach.

„Ja, das möchte ich.“ 

Er nahm den Ring aus dem Kästchen und steckte ihn ihr an den Finger.

Gerade als er sie küssen wollte, wurde die Bürotür mit Schwung aufgestoßen.

„Boerne, sind Sie hier drin? Ich brauche den Bericht für die Klemm und zwar am besten vorgestern!“

Thiel polterte ins Büro, sah sich um und blieb dann erstaunt stehen.

„Oh, ich wollte nicht stören, aber ich brauche...“

Boerne nahm sich die Zeit, Silke wenigstens einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund zu drücken, stand dann auf und reichte Thiel den Bericht, der auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatte.

„Bitte sehr, der Bericht. Außerdem können Sie schon mal anfangen ein bisschen abzuspecken, damit Sie in Ihren Anzug passen. Den werden Sie nämlich bald brauchen.“

Thiel grinste. 

„Wollen Sie sich das wirklich antun, Frau Haller?“

Boerne piekte Thiel in den Bauch. 

„Sie hat schon _Ja_ gesagt.“

„Nun, dann schätze ich, ich sollte Ihnen beiden gratulieren.“

Thiel verabschiedete sich und war fast so schnell aus der Tür verschwunden, wie er herein gepoltert war.

„Karl?“

„Ja?“

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass ich damals nicht nur von einer Hochzeit im Grünen sprach?“

Seine Gesichtszüge entglitten ihm, als er ihr Lächeln sah und sie wusste, dass er sich genau erinnerte.

Sie zog ein Ultraschallbild aus ihrer Tasche.

„Ist das dein Ernst?“

Lachend zog er sie an sich. 

„Ich liebe dich, Silke.“

**Author's Note:**

> Manus manum lavat.
> 
> Ham wa ja in 'Sag nichts' gelernt, nech?


End file.
